Jagdtiger
, and also drains about per minute from your income for 5 minutes. |prereq = Tank Destroyer Tactics: Heavy Tank Destroyer Support |production_struc = None; Called in from the field. |primary_weapon = 128 mm PaK 44 L/61 |secondary_weapon = 2x 7.92 mm Maschinengewehr 34 |garrison = |health = |armor = Heavy |speed = 2.5 m/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = |abilities = |num_upgrades = |upgrades = }} The Jagdpanzer VI "Jagdtiger", or Jagdtiger Tank, is a unique heavy tank-destroyer fielded by the Panzer Elite Tank Destroyer Tactics company in Company of Heroes: Eastern Front as a reward unit. The Jagdtiger is the most powerful unit in the game, followed by the King Tiger and the Jagdpanther. It carries a powerful anti-tank cannon capable of perfectly piercing any Allied armor, front or rear. Only a single Jagdtiger can be called in, after which the ability to summon it disappears. It replaces the Jagdpanther in Company of Heroes: Eastern Front. Weapons The Jagdtiger is equipped with one of the best Anti-Tank cannon in the game, an 128 mm PaK 44 L/55. This weapon is mounted directly into the hull, and can only fire forwards. Additionally, the Jagdtiger has a token 7.92mm Maschinengewehr installed at the front of the hull, and another one as a coaxial mount. 128 mm PaK 44 L/55 The main gun on a Jagdtiger is an 12.8 cm (128mm) PaK 44 cannon. Each shell fired by the PaK 44 delivers 165 points of damage to its target. With a blast radius of 2 meters. As far as Penetration is concerned, the PaK 44 can perfectly pierce through any armor in the game. It has an 100% basic chance of going through an M26 Pershing's and IS-3's front armor, the heaviest armor available to the Allies. The PaK 44 fires one shell every ~8 seconds. For comparison, the Sherman Firefly fires once every 8.5 seconds - unless supported by a Cromwell Command Tank, and doesn't deliver nearly as much firepower. 7.92 mm Maschinengewehr 34 The Jagdtiger is also equipped with two 7.92mm Maschinengewehr 34, installed at the front of the hull, and a coaxial mount. This is a relic from the enhanced King Tiger chassis on which this tank is built. This weapon fires in 15-30 bullet bursts, and inflicts 8 points of damage per hit. It reloads 3 seconds after the bursts. Veterancy Bonuses Every time the Jagdpanther gains a level, you'll be asked to choose which Veterancy Upgrade you wish to apply to it - either a Defensive bonus or an Offensive bonus, but not both. You can choose a different bonus at each Veterancy level, if you want. The bonuses described below are specific to each level. Due to the way they are applied on top of each other, when computed together (see below) they may or may not add up as you may expect. When these bonuses are computed together with each other as well as the unit's basic statistics, the results at each level are as follows: * Click the button at the top-right corner to view the entire table. Trivia * The Jagdtiger is the most heavily armored fighting vehicle of World War 2. Of which its hull armor is 25 cm thick, that no allied tank can pierce it, weighting 70.6 tonnes it is so heavy. * The Jagdtiger is also the most heavily armed fighting vehicle of World War 2. With its 128 mm PaK 44 L/55 Gun it can damage almost everything it hits. * Even weighting 70.6 tonnes it can still have a speed up to 40 km/h on paved roads and 25 km/h on cross country. * The Jagdtiger is no longer available for Wehrmacht in v1.40 of Eastern Front, it was replaced by the Tiger Ace, driven by Joseph Schultz (from the original CoH). It was instead used by the Panzer Elite. Category:Company of Heroes: Eastern Front Category:Vehicles